


Love

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Groping, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, Petey, you can’t use the big, giant, <i>enormous</i> crush I have on you to do this!”</p><p>“Oh, you have a crush on me?” Peter raises his eyebrows and pecks his lips, so quickly and fast Wade doesn’t even have the time to taste his lips or bask in the glorious feeling that his mouth can give him. “Really?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wade is talking. Of course, it would be weird if he wasn’t and Peter is relieved, because it means he is not really angry at the poor, quivering man laying at his feet in the old, dirty warehouse they are in.

He is walking back and forth, shaking his arms in all directions; his right hand, the one holding the gun, is always pointed at the man, no matter what kind of weird movement Wade makes. The guy follows the barrel with his eyes, panic and terror filling every part of them and making him sweat. He is tied on the floor and there is a rag in his mouth that doesn’t let him talk, but he still can whimper and whine and he does so, probably hoping to soften Wade’s heart.

But Wade is too busy listening to his own words to pay attention to his pitiful sounds.

“No, really, man, think about my situation! I know yours may seem bad, but trust me, mine is even worse! I was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture you and I did. In a fantastic manner, if I can say so myself. _But!_ I know two or three people who would pay a fuckton of money to have you! Your dead body, that’s it… So here is the dilemma: should I send you to Fury and receive a little, but decent amount, or send you to one of those guys and receive so much money to last for an entire year?”

Wade hums, scratches his chin with the gun, looks down, pretending to be lost into deep thought. Peter, who has been observing the scene from the metal rafters, sighs at the whole spectacle.

“I think…” the mercenary mumbles, lowering the gun at his side. “I think that…”

The man whimpers happily, hope making his eyes shine like two lighthouse; Peter holds his breath, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. Wade is finally learning!

A smile tugs at his lips, immediately replaced by a scowl when the merc concludes nonchalantly: “Sorry, dude, I think I will kill you.”

“Deadpool!”

As soon as Peter appears in the circle of light provided by the lamp above, Wade groans and pouts.

“Not you!” he exclaims, even if it’s pretty obvious he is happy to see the hero. The only one who is happier than him is the poor target, rolling like a tortoise to express all his joy and relief. Peter promptly ignores him to dig a hole into Wade’s face with his glare.

“Really?” he says, folding his arms. “Really?!”

Wade flinches like a scolded puppy, but remembers he is a big guy with a gun in his hand and a healing factor, so he straightens his back and returns the bad look.

“Fury is stingy as fuck!”

“Wow, fantastic argument. I totally understand now. You convinced me.” Peter does his best to put all the sass and irony he can into his voice. “Go on, kill him then.”

Apparently Wade can’t into his extraordinary level of wit, because his masked face lightens up and a huge smile wrinkles the fabric.

“Really?!”

“No.”

“Aww, spoilsport!”

The whiny sounds from the man on the ground grow louder, impatient, and Peter shoots a web dart right in his face, making him unconscious.

“Hey! That’s my target! Go find yours!” Wade complains and he would say more if the other man wasn’t walking towards him in a sultry, totally-not-arousing-him way.

“You promised.” Peter presses him against some boxes and Wade gulps, not sure if he is supposed to put his hands on him… although Peter _is_ touching him and his beautiful fingers are tracing patterns on his chest.

“I know, but… _money!_ ” the merc whines, but the sound turns into a tiny yelp when the hero tuts and rubs slightly their bodies together.

“Money is more important than a promise to me?” Peter has the nerve to pull off both their masks and Wade feels so _stupid_ , but he can’t really bring himself to stop him and he distractedly hears the gun fall on the ground.

Now Peter is looking at him behind long eyelashes, with a sweet and smug smile that it’s doing weird things to the merc’s body.

“Please, bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. and accept their money. Don’t kill him.” He presses his lips against his ear, both to kiss it and whisper: “You would make me very happy and proud.”

Wade finally puts his hands on his waist, not to push him away, but to pull him closer and growls near his face: “You are doing it on purpose.”

“Doing what?” God, that smile is driving him crazier!

“T-This!” Wade looks down at their touching bodies and whimpers. It feels so good and Peter’s fingers are tickling his cheeks, now, with soft and gentle touches…

“I could do so much more with that other amount! Fury doesn’t understand that the life of a mercenary can be rough and difficult!” He pouts because Peter hasn’t stopped smiling, not even for a second, and his face is still so near his, his hands are still caressing his cheeks, his knee is rubbing a special place and…

“You are an asshole.” Wade announces, squeezing the hero’s hips. He hopes his frown is good enough to hide his massive blush and his eyes aren’t telling Peter how much he is enjoying this, because he still has a reputation to maintain!

Reputation he completely forgets about when Peter laughs, without irony or malice, and presses his lips on his scarred skin.

“Fuck, Petey, you can’t use the big, giant, _enormous_ crush I have on you to do this!”

“Oh, you have a crush on me?” Peter raises his eyebrows and pecks his lips, so quickly and fast Wade doesn’t even have the time to taste his lips or bask in the glorious feeling that his mouth can give him. “Really?”

“Stop smiling like that, you web-head.” the merc grumbles, one of his hands threatening to go lower and reach his butt.

“That’s so sweet.” Peter coos and he dares - _little, sassy bug!_ \- to lick his lips in front of his face and bite them, making them juicy and wet. “Then you won’t kill that man, right? You will bring him to Fury and forget about the other money, won’t you?”

“No.” He must be stubborn. He must show him who the strongest man is.

“Please? Do it for me!”

“… No.”

“Aww, come on!”

“…”

Peter is nuzzling his shoulder, still looking at him with a big smile, and Wade opens and closes his mouth, inhales and finally sighs: “Fine. Fine! I _will_ bring him to S.H.I.E.LD!” He remembers to look at least a bit offended and scowls: “Happy now?”

“Yes! Thank you.” and he would be lying if he said that Peter’s second kiss doesn’t make the timid butterflies in his stomach become a full swarm filled with life and heat. And when Peter’s smug smile becomes sincerely grateful, he can’t help but grin at him.

“Can I have another kiss?”

“Mmh…” Peter tilts his head, pretending to be thinking just like Wade was doing minutes before with the target. He laughs when the merc purses his lips and makes a loud, smooching sound.

“I guess you can.” he whispers, pulling their faces close again, hot breath ghosting over Wade’s ravaged skin and chapped mouth. “Since I have a pretty big crush on you as well, Wade.”

“Big as mine?”

“Bigger.”

Wade fakes an astonished gasp. “Impossible!”

Peter laughs again, the sound so happy and warm that the merc laughs with him, not caring about his blush - which it’s a good kind of blush, because Peter caused it, so the whole _universe_ can see it, he doesn’t give a fuck. He leans in, presses their lips together and moans into their kiss, finally groping the hero’s butt, making him chuckle and wrap a leg around his.

He is already slipping a hand under his spandex, ready to touch the beautiful, bare ass, when Peter precedes him and pinches one of his buttcheeks.

Before he can even react and take his sweet revenge, Peter has him pressed against the boxes, a hand on his posterior, the other palming his crotch. And Wade loses his speech faculty, gaping at him with arousal and a excited, shocked, incredulous smile.

Peter’s is smug, playful and cheerful and it’s truly a beautiful sight.

“As soon as you are done with S.H.I.E.L.D., meet me at the usual rooftop.” the hand palming the hard-on tightens slightly around it and Wade’s breath hitches. “I want to show you how proud and happy I am.”

Wade growls, a guttural, low sound full of excitement, and it’s his time now to pinch Peter’s butt and make him giggle.

“And we will go on patrol together tomorrow.” the hero continues, now moving the hand on the posterior. “To spend some quality time fighting baddies and eating junk food on the roofs.”

“You will have to be gentle with me tonight then.” Wade whispers and before Peter can reply, he puts his mouth on his neck and bites, licks and sucks until a hickey appears on the pale skin. Peter moans softly and grins at him, moving his hands to rest them on his broad chest.

“I will be super gentle.” he promises and Wade returns his smile; then he pulls away - and the merc whines at the sudden lack of contact -, puts back on his mask and shoots a web at a window to swing out of it.

“Later, Wadey!”

“Later, you sweet asshole web-head!”

Peter’s laugh is the last thing he hears, then silence falls in the warehouse and Wade stares at the window with a face-splitting smile and dreamy eyes. He stays like that for a lot of time, but he doesn’t even realize it until the man on the ground regains consciousness. He immediately spots Wade and freezes, not knowing what to do or think. He is probably wondering where Spider-Man is.

“Let’s go to S.H.I.E.L.D., buddy.” Wade sighs happily, raising him with a single arm and making him stand on his trembling legs. “Love just saved your ass!”

And he doesn’t even bother to explain the man what he means; he just pushes him to let him walk while looking at the sky with a content sigh, imagining the next, beautiful hours he is going to spend with Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People requested a smutty second part, so here it is!

When Wade arrives, Peter is already waiting for him on the rooftop.

He is resting against the wall of the staircase that leads into the building, mask lifted up to his nose, lips curled into a happy smile, and Wade beams at him, widening his arms enthusiastically.

“Mission complete!” he exclaims. “That man is into Fury’s safe hands… and not in the funny way.” He hesitates a little, stopping midway. “Uh… do you want to call him to make sure I am telling the truth?”

A white thread is quickly shot at his chest and Wade is effortlessly pulled forward; he finds himself pressed against Peter, his smiling lips few inches far from his.

“There is no need to do that. I trust you.” the young man says and the awesome blush - awesome because Peter is causing it! - that Wade had in the warehouse comes back and the merc clears his throat, hoping not too sound too flustered. His heart is beating fast and he wants to sing and dance around the rooftop, cherishing Peter’s trust deep into his heart.

“T-Thanks.” he stammers and pouts when Peter giggles, but he forgets to pretend to be offended when the hero places his mouth next to the corner of his, on a short, deep scar. Wade makes a tiny, whining sound, placing his hands on Peter’s hips as the other man’s wander all across his body and chest.

“What are you doing?” Peter laughs, gently grasping his wrists and pushing down his hands, so they can rest right on his butt. “See? They look so much better here.”

Wade gulps, blushes a bit more, then grins, fingers pressing into the spandex, playing with the soft yet firm buttocks.

Peter’s smile broadens and he resumes his kisses on the scarred neck and jawline as Wade massages his ass and returns his gentle pecks; the hero gently cradles his head and murmurs, soft lips brushing against chapped ones: “Thank you for not killing that man.”

“Hmph.” Wade grunts, even though he doesn’t really mean it. Peter giggles again and removes his mask, so the merc can see the sincerity in his gentle, brown eyes.

Wade stares into them, fighting a smile, and when he can’t keep it at bay anymore, he snorts and squeezes one of Peter’s buttcheeks, making him jerk and laugh with him.

“Can I?” Peter then asks, hooking two fingers under his mask; the merc slowly nods and sighs with relief when the fresh, crispy night air touches his bare face. He hums contently when he feels Peter’s lips on his cheeks, nose, forehead, lips.

“I have to show you how grateful and proud I am.” the young man whispers, licking a long stripe down Wade’s cheek. “I haven’t forgotten my promise.”

“Be gentle, baby boy.” Wade reminds him with a smug smile, leaning into the touch of the hot tongue. “We have to go patrol tomorrow. I don’t want to be too _sore_.”

“Oh?” Peter raises his eyebrows and licks his chin. “So you have already the positions in mind?”

“I have _many_ things in mind, right now.” Wade admits with a grin, looking down at where Peter’s erection is showing through the spandex. “But any position is fine, really! My dick and butt are strong, it doesn’t matter which one is drained of energy…”

Peter laughs - and the sound makes the mercenary dizzy and more excited - and says, a finger playing with the hem of Wade’s red pants: “I have some ideas as well, but none of them is so violent and painful!”

“You know I love it when you use your super-strength.” Wade replies, kissing two fingertips that are caressing his upper lip.

“I can use it and be gentle at the same time, you know?” Peter giggles, tenderly sucking a soft spot on the scarred neck that makes Wade see stars. He whimpers, looks at the hero for a moment, then says timidly: “Please be super gentle, I am but a weak, big-ass, fragile, muscled, scared and brave mercenary.”

“Super gentle.” Peter promises, kissing him using a bit of tongue. “But first…”

He pulls back for a second to remove his hands from Wade’s body - and the scarred man whines, nuzzling his shoulder to have more physical contact - and take off his gloves, going back to touch the merc’s back and face with his bare hands.

A strong heat invades Wade’s body at the sight of Peter’s gesture; it’s not lust - albeit the hand slowly moving down to his crotch is arousing him to no end -, but a more meaningful feeling, deeper, so much Wade is scared of it and hides it by pressing his face into Peter’s neck, sucking a hickey on it. He sees the previous one he made in the warehouse and growls, licking it and making Peter moan loudly.

He can feel his long fingers into his pants, now, rubbing gently the base of his erection, trapped by the spandex; he mumbles, takes off his gloves too and slips a hand into Peter’s costume to finally touch the soft skin and trace his hole. Peter arches into him, gripping his shoulders and moaning right above his mouth.

“So, Petey…” Wade pants when the hand wraps around his erection, frees it and starts rubbing him quickly. “ _Holy shit…!_ S-So… what do you want to do?”

Peter grins and pulls Wade closer, until his back is pressed against the wall and the merc’s body against his own; he grinds against him, biting his lips when Wade’s finger plays with his entrance, and pushes down his pants.

“If someone looks out the window, sees my scarred ass and faints, it’s gonna be your fault.” Wade jokes, but doesn’t seem minimally worried by it. Instead, he kicks the pants away and takes off the upper half of his costume as well, standing with just the boots on.

“Your ass is divine.” Peter growls, groping it with the hand that isn’t busy with the big erection, making the other man gasp. Wade finally remembers Peter is hard as hell too and grasps his length, the rogue finger still teasing his hole.

“Yours is better.” he says when he starts slipping the dry digit in and Peter bucks into the touch, rubbing erratically the rough manhood and making filthy noises. “Yours is soft and nice and round and when we patrol together it always calls me, you know, like, ‘tap me, Wade, tap me!’ and I am like ‘later, pretty butt, later, when Peter will agree to meet me on a rooftop and make out like two horny teenagers!’. And you always agree because, wow, you have a crush on me and I have a crush on you, but I am pretty sure I have more than a crush and…”

He faintly notices that Peter’s hand has stopped moving, he is too busy fingering him and jacking him off, but the other hand that was on his butt moves to his face and Peter’s is right in front of him, brown, kind eyes looking at him in surprise.

“Did…” Wade gulps, still fingering, still moving both of his hands, and Peter is still moaning softly, jumping slightly at every thrust, at every rub. “Did I say that out loud?”

When Peter nods, Wade whines and almost stops, but the young hero doesn’t let him, using his super-strength - in a firm, but gentle way, just like he said - to keep him in place, pulling him close and resuming his hand-job, mouth against mouth. Wade moans into his, tastes his tongue and nips his lips, and Peter laughs, drops the pants of his costume, takes off the rest of the Spider-Man costume as well, and touches his scars, his face, his disfigurement with the same gentleness he has in his eyes.

He adds some strength into it, too, and suddenly pushes Wade on the ground, whimpering when his big finger leaves his entrance, but beaming at the merc when he straddles him.

“Oh!” Wade exclaims, his mouth forming a cute ‘o’. “So _this_ is your position!”

“Had another one in mind?” Peter whispers, brushing his ass against the raised, scarred length and Wade frantically shakes his head, holding his hips.

“Absolutely no! I mean, yes, but this is the best one! I am totally in!”

“You sure?” Peter looks back, down at the erection still pressed against his butt, and grins. “Doesn’t look so ‘in’ to me.”

“Ha-ah.” Wade grumbles ironically, pretending to be annoyed again; in reality he is fighting the same smartass grin Peter has on his beautiful face and if he doesn’t do something soon, he is going to burst into a fit of giggles. “Best line ever. I loved it. Gonna add it on my list.”

“You know my lines are some of the best.” Peter is the one who is giggling, without shame, without holding back, his cheeks and lips red, his eyes shining, his smile bright, and Wade feels something tugging at his heart. He tries pouting, but Peter chases the expression away with a kiss and a second one and a third one, until they are panting and making a mess with their drool.

“Petey…” Wade manages to say while the young man explores every part of his mouth and face. “My dick is calling now.”

“I hear it.” Peter snorts and his hands are everywhere on Wade’s body, like they really are eight, touching, caressing, stroking, teasing, arousing the merc and making him sigh happily and squirm in pleasure. He does the same with Peter, of course, but he is just so overwhelmed, so _happy_ be here with him, that he’s not sure what the hell his hands are doing.

Peter doesn’t seem to mind, though; on the contrary, the sounds he makes show all his arousal and joy. He moans when Wade’s fingers touch the tip of his manhood, giggles breathily when they brush his cheeks and hair, hums and gasps when they grasp his thighs.

Then the young man moves down, lower, face aligned with Wade’s body, hot breath whispering sweet things right above the scars, bumps and sores that he then proceeds to kiss, and Wade loses his mind… in a good kind of way, just like the blush spreading on his face and neck is the good kind of blush.

“Peter, my dick isn’t there!” he whines, moving up and down his hips, but Peter takes his time; he has never stopped smiling since they are on the rooftop and Wade feels the familiar tugging sensation in his heart when he thinks about it.

“God, I am getting soft.” he laughs, but Peter doesn’t know what he was thinking about, so he looks down at his erection with an amused expression.

“I don’t think so! Look, you are still _so_ _hard_.” and he finally - _finally_ \- touches him there again, this time using his tongue and lips, and Wade swears he is completely insane now, crazy with pleasure and that other feeling he doesn’t want to think about because it’s too big and deep and beautiful.

“Hi, dick!” Peter greets, pretending to be talking to the scarred hard-on. “I answered your call!”

“Took you long enough, you web-head… oh fuck, _Peter!_ ”

Peter’s mouth engulfs him completely and Wade has to grit his teeth not to thrust into him; the hero laps at the length, sucks tenderly the scars on it, places soft kisses on the wet tip until Wade’s breath is fast, his chest is heaving and he is scraping his nails on the roof.

“Peter!” he calls, voice hoarse due to the many moans and shouts he has let out. “Peter, please…!”

Then Peter pulls away and his face is above his again, lips glistening and juicy, and those gentle, oh so gentle eyes are staring into Wade’s, his fingertips stroking the scabs on his face; Wade holds him close, breathes in the scent of his skin, a bit sweaty and hot, sweet, reassuring. He is still thrusting into the cold air and speeds up when Peter starts grinding against him.

“Wade…” he moans, sounding as aroused as him. “Honey…”

That single word makes Wade quickly reach out for his discarded pants and search inside the numerous pockets for the lube. He finds it at the second try and uncaps the bottle with a flick of his thumb, while a whimpering Peter rubs his lean, smooth body against his.

He puts a generous amount of lube into his hand, ready to smear it on his dick, but Peter precedes him, pouring a lot of transparent substance on his fingers and coating Wade’s manhood with it, looking at the merc with the smile that makes him so excited, so ready to give and take everything. Wade grins at him and smear the lube still on his hand right on the young man’s chest, moving down to put some on the base of his length and balls too. He makes sure to still have some on his fingertips to prep Peter; the hero, after giving his cock another caress and kiss, lies down on his back, opening wide his legs.

He is pretty loose after the fingering from before, but Wade doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, so he inserts another finger and scissors him with carefulness, going nice and slow. Peter clings to him, breathing heavily, raising his legs and putting them on his shoulders to give him better access. Wade growls and leans down to bite his neck and add many other hickeys on it.

Peter is looking at him, mouth slightly open, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead; Wade brush it back with his other hand and Peter grasps it, kissing the palm, sighing contently into it.

“I… I am gonna slip in, Peter.” Wade announces, voice hoarser than before, and Peter smiles at him again, wraps his legs around his waist and waits.

The merc aligns their bodies, shields him from the crisp air with his imposing figure, and presses the tip against the slick hole.

Peter grits his teeth, thrusts against him, arms around Wade’s neck, and when the massive, uneven length finally moves deeper, he lets out a beautiful, keening sound and nuzzles the scarred neck like he has done many times this night.

“Are you okay?” Wade pants when he is completely into him and Peter giggles and nods.

“Now you are in.” he jokes and Wade growls playfully, starting to move, holding him by his hips. Peter’s hands and lips move to his face and the mercenary basks in the feeling that both those and the tight space his dick is moving in give him.

The heat running through his body hides the constant humming of his cancer and every sound, every movement that Peter makes are enough for him to melt, to shout in pure pleasure.

“Wade…” Peter calls, his voice high, his hold firm, his tongue hot and soft against his ravaged skin. “Wade, get up… against the wall…”

“Uh, kinda… kinda busy here, Petey.” Wade grunts, thrusting faster, but he forgot about the hero’s super-strength, which now suddenly pushes him on his trembling feet and shoves him against the wall. He isn’t into Peter anymore, of course, but he doesn’t even have the time to think about the terrible lack of him, because the young man webs his limbs on the wall and sits on his cock again, letting out a loud, satisfied sound.

Wade makes a surprised, strangled, but ‘totally-okay-with-this’ one and moves his hips up and down, while Peter sticks his hands on the wall, right beside Wade’s head, and follows his thrusts, laughing breathlessly and kissing the scarred face.

“This is so kinky!” Wade pants, chuckling when Peter agrees with a happy sound, that probably means his prostate has been hit. “Holy shit, we should have done this sooner. And… and you look so hot like this, Petey, a horny spider eating my whole cock with his butt!”

“God, Wade!” Peter laughs, a bit interrupted by the pleasure running through him like fire, using his feet to push himself up and down Wade’s cock. “Don’t give me those mental images!”

“Why not! That’s kinky as fuck too!”

“To be honest, I _am_ hungry…” Peter laps his tongue across Wade’s lips, then finds the less sensitive spots on his necks and starts making some hickeys there. They don’t last much due to the fast healing factor, but just knowing that Peter wants to mark him and his disfigured body makes Wade giddy with happiness.

They are both reaching their climax; Peter is using the wall to leverage himself on Wade’s manhood and Wade is using all his strength - which is pretty impressive for a man without powers - to pounds into him.

Peter’s breath is erratic, he is making tiny, whining sounds while Wade’s are guttural, low grunts that spark even more pleasure into the young man. They kiss and Peter comes first, squirting his white semen on Wade’s belly and chest, and the merc snaps his hips one last time before filling him. Their shouts are muffled by each other’s mouth, Peter’s hands holding Wade’s head, his thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

It takes a while to wake up from the mind-blowing awe and dizziness the orgasm left them with. Peter lets Wade’s manhood slip out with a groan and wobbly stands up, tearing apart the webs from the merc’s wrists and ankles. Wade almost falls on him, but Peter quickly catches and they rest down on the ground together, catching their breath.

“Kinky.” Wade repeats with a chuckle; he welcomes Peter in his arms when the young man cuddles next to him, but jumps a little when sees the hero prop himself on an elbow to look down at him with a soft smile.

“Maybe we should put our costumes back on.” Wade laughs nervously. “I… I mean, we are laying naked on a rooftop, covered in drool, sweat and cum, I don’t want you to catch a cold, Peter, and people may see us without masks and…”

He is interrupted by a soft, tender kiss; he doesn’t even try to talk into it, too overwhelmed by the beauty and sweetness of it, and when Peter pulls away he sighs dreamily.

“You are making me swoon.”

Peter giggles and Wade beams at him, leaning into his hand when it cups his cheek.

“Wade…” Peter starts, leaning down to gently press his lips against his again. “I have more than a crush for you too.”

And as Peter presses their foreheads together and whispers three, wonderful words to him, Wade feels the love inside himself grow stronger until he can’t contain it anymore; he smiles at Peter and pulls him into a sweet, grateful kiss, murmuring against his mouth those same three words.

_"I love you."_


End file.
